Resistance
by ixishxallixx
Summary: KHR! Tsuna rejects Gokudera. Good thing Yamamoto's there 8059 YamamotoxGokudera YamaGoku. Also 1827, and other pairings
1. A Savior

**AN: I DON'T OWN KHR, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**You might not like it, but I'm changing Gokudera's personality for this story big time. He wont be so outgoing and loud, He will be very quiet, timid, and in some cases scared. He'll also be very sad at some parts.**

**Ps: There isn't sex in this chapter. Sorry. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. There will be smut in chapter FOUR, however. Reviews make me type faster!**

"Tehe" - Speech

Tehe - Regular text

'Tehe' - Thoughts

_Tehe _- Dreams/Memories

_"Tehe" _- Speech in Dreams/Memories

_'Tehe' _- Thoughts in Dreams/Memories

"No." Tsuna says, shattering his heart.

He waited and prepared for asking out Tsuna for months now. He really loves Juudiame.

"I love Hibari." He says, knowing that he's ripping him to shreads.

That's when he feels sick, and runs away, throwing up in the nearest bathroom toilet.

'How does he love Hibari, but not me?' he thinks to himself.

'Aren't I enough?'

'Can't I be the one, only one he loves?'

He wipes the puke off his mouth , and turns around, seeing a very worried looking Yamamoto.

"G-Gokudera! What happened?" He hugs him, "Are you sick?"

'He feels so warm...' he thinks, 'Its like he's a human blanket.'

"Gokudera, answer me." he calmly says, hugging him tighter.

"I-I don't think so..." he says, feeling a little limp.

"What happened?"

"Nothing..." he says, trying to get up, only to slump over the toilet again and throw up, even harder this time.

He gets behind Gokudera, and holds his hair back.

"I'm going to call a doctor." he says, really worried, "You look like you're dieting

"Don't." he says quickly, demandingly. "I'm not sick."

"But you just puked twice..."

"It's nothing, I swear."

"Tell me now. What is wrong?" Yamamoto gives him a towel, and carries him to his room, laying him on his bed.

He stays quiet for a while.

"Yamamoto..."

"What?"

"My mouth tastes bad. Will you give me some water?"

He gives Gokudera a gentle smile, and hands him a glass of water. He holds it with both hands, and take a really big drink.

"Now, please. Tell me what's wrong."

He sits the glass down. "Tsuna..." he cuddles up to his chest, starting to cry a little. "He... rejected me. He loves Hibari."

He shivers and cry harder.

"Don't worry, Gokudera. You don't need him in your life like that. You'll find someone someday."

"I g-guess..." he sniffles, as the tears stop falling.

"You can't be so hurt over one guy..."

"I love Juudiame... How can he manage to hurt me so much..?"

"Maybe you're just not ment to be with him."

"Maybe... I hope I find someone soon, so this bad feeling goes away." He puts his hand on his chest, saying that it burns there.

_

Yamamoto POV:

'You have no clue, Gokudera. I'm right here. Why cant you notice my love?' I think to myself while running my fingers threw his hair.

"It's very hot in here, you know..." he says "I don't like it." He turns on a fan, and takes off his jacket and pants. He sighs. "That's better..." He gets back in his place, on my lap.

We stay like this for a while.

"Yamamoto?" I hear him ask.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Are you gay, too?" My heart drops. I've never really even thought about that. I've always been attracted to some girls, but never many. Gokudera's the first guy I've actually liked... I think.

"I think so."

I feel Gokudera smiles against my chest, which makes me smile.

"Then who do you like?" he asks.

"I really don't know." LIES. That was a complete lie. I know who I like. And he's in my arms.

"Is it Bel? Ryohei? Mukuro?" he asks.

"I told you, I don't know." I'm smiling on the inside as he looks up at me with a cute, innocent but still sort of sad look on his face.

"Why are you so upset?" I ask, putting my hand on his cheek.

Automatically, he got the sad look off of his face.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he forced a smile, "I'm not sad."

I hugs him tightly and he nuzzles his cheek into my chest again.

"I love you." accidentally slips out.

He blushes, and says "Wh-what?"

"U-uh It's just song lyrics. I can't get that stupid song out of my head." I smile, again, lying.

"Oh. Well, can I sleep here tonight? I really don't feel like walking back to my room."

"Sure." He pushes me back, and lays ontop of me.

"Thank you, Takashi..." he starts to doze off as he cuddles up to me.

"I love you..." I say as I run my fingers threw his hair when he's finally asleep.

-'・*:.。. .。.:*・゜゜・*~Next Morning~'・*:.。. .。.:*・゜゜・*-

Gokudera is still asleep, and it's nine thirty in the morning. He fell asleep at nine last night. He might really be sick...

I really hope not.

I don't want my little Gokudera sick.

Especially with the fact that he would refuse to go to the doctor's. He says he doesn't ever need to go. I say diferent. But, they probably would freak out if they found out that Gokudera was basically a human bomb. They'd probably take him to a lab and do all kinda of tests to him.

They might even end up even killing him. Even if it would be an accident.

And if they killed my Gokudera, I'd be going on a killing spree.

A very gruesome, bloody, gore-y killing spree.

Okay. Maybe not like that... But I will kill the person responsible.

Gokudera starts to move around. His eyes starts to blink open.

"Y-Yama... YAMAMOTO?" He blushes and jumps up. "I shouldn't be here... I need to leave." He grabs his jacket and pants, and starts to head for the door. I grab his hand.

"You don't have to leave, yet. I want you to stay."

"But I can't... It isn't right."

"We can make lov-"

"WHAT?" Gokudera yelled.

"I was going to say we can make lovely tasting tea. Stop worrying so much. It's bad for you."

I hug him close, and all of a sudden, the door swings open.

**AN: Oooo. Cliffy! Reviews make me really happy, and also push the chapters out faster. Remember, chapter 4 = Smutty yaoi!**


	2. Icecream

**AN: I DON'T OWN KHR, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Ps: Once again, no sex in this chapter. Sorry. BUT. The rating has changed to M, because Gokudera gives a VERY detailed decription of what he wants Yamamoto to do to him~ **

**And also, I only got one review for the first chapter! I got one! D: Please, I am begging you, please review. I NEED your opinions! I WANT to know how you think I'm doing! Please review, I don't care if its negitive or positive, just PLEASE review.**

"Tehe" - Speech

Tehe - Regular text

'Tehe' - Thoughts

_Tehe _- Dreams/Memories

_"Tehe" _- Speech in Dreams/Memories

_'Tehe' _- Thoughts in Dreams/Memories

_**Previously:**_

_"Y-Yama... YAMAMOTO?" He blushes and jumps up. "I shouldn't be here... I need to leave." He grabs his jacket and pants, and starts to head for the door. I grab his hand._

_"You don't have to leave, yet. I want you to stay."_

_"But I can't... It isn't right."_

_"We can make lov-"_

_"WHAT?" Gokudera yelled._

_"I was going to say we can make lovely tasting tea. Stop worrying so much. It's bad for you."_

_I hug him close, and all of a sudden, the door swings open._

Now on with the story~ :D

Gokudera POV

Rhyohei comes bursting threw the door.

"Hey, Yama-" He freezes. "EXTREMELY akward!"

My whole face turns red. I push him out of the way, and run to my room, forgetting my pants and jacket. I lock the door behind me, and grab a lollipop.

I quickly take off the wrapper and start sucking on it. I realize that sucking on a lollipop and thinking of Yamamoto isn't a good combo, I start to get... well, hard. So I sit the lollipop on it's wrapper and light a cigarette instead. 

'What could he do to me?' I start to think along those lines. What? Its not like we'll just be cuddling our whole entire relationship! We have to fuck sometimes, too.

'How big is his dick..?'

'What does it taste like?'

'Does he own flavored lube?'

"Is he even really gay..?" I accidentally say out loud.

"Thinking about Tsuna again, Gokudera?" Haru asks from the crack in the door. She really needs to show me how to pick locks so silently.

"Shh! Don't say that out loud! And surprisingly, no."

"Someone's in denial~" She comes in, and sits on the bed, shutting the door behind her.

"Actually, I was thinking about Yamamoto." I tell her, "I know you think I'm a whore or something, but he got me over Tsuna so fast. Literally over night. It's like... I love him. The feeling I had for Tsuna was nothing compared to this... And I thought that was love."

She fan-girl squeals and hugs me tight, "That's so cute!"

I can almost feel Haru's happiness turn to confusion.

"Why aren't you wearing pants..?"

I suddenly turn VERY red.

"Did you and Yamamoto do the nasty?"

"Nonononononononono!" I shake my head, "Well, not yet, anyway..." I blush even harder.

"So you plan on screwing _his_ butt?" Haru must want every single detail.

"No! I'm not a good seme..." I giggle a little at admitting that. "I want him inside of me. I want him to hold me in his arms, and kiss me, and love me and fuck me so hard that I wont be able to walk the next day... I want him to cum inside of me, groaning my name, and touch me in places I wouldn't even let a normal person see. I want him more then anything, ever. I care about him so much more then I cared about Tsuna. Tsuna is nothing compared to my beautiful Yamamoto. Even though he's not mine, yet." I say, nearly giving Haru a nosebleed. "Oh, and I wanna suck his dick." I smile, as she runs to the bathroom, grabbing tissues to help her stop her epicly huge nosebleed.

I walk to the bathroom, with still no pants, helping Haru stop bleeding. "Tilt your head up," I say, "And put the tissue up at your nose."

"Thanks, Gokudera..." Haru thanks me.

"I'm sorry, Haru, I'm gonna go talk to Yamamoto~" Gokudera hugged Haru and then started to walk away.

"Don't forget to use protection!" She yells from down the hall, "And put on some pants!"

I look down, realizing I still don't have my pants. I sigh, and go back into my room, changing into a bright red t-shirt, and regular dark jeans. I walk down to Yamamoto's room, and knock. "Yamamoto, you there?" I ask, then almost imediatly, he anwsers.

"Yeah?" he asks.

I sort of freeze up, scared of what he'll say. "W- will you go and get icecream with me..?"

"Sure." He smiles, "Why not?" We walk to the icecream shoppe, and I sit down at the small table, while he orders a double scoop strawberry on a cone.

"Why did you only get one?" I blush so lightly, it's almost unnoticable.

"I only had enough money for one. Sorry, Gokudera." He sits down, handing me the icecream. I take it, licking it slowly. Very, VERY slowly. Yamamoto blushes deeply. I pretend not to notice. He watches closely as I close my eyes and lick it again, moaning at the delisious taste.

I'm only trying to get he to like me. You gotta do what it takes, you know?

I lick it one more time, stareing into his eyes, innocently, but aprently, its too much for him.

"GOKUDERA, EAT THE ICECREAM THE CORRECT WAY, PLEASE!" he says, standing up, slaming his hands onto the table.

I give him a wierd but cute look, and hand it back. "Fine, Yamamoto. Here."

He takes it, and bites it. "Thank you."

**AN: I desided, next chapter there WILL be actual sex. :D**


	3. Suprises!

**AN: I DON'T OWN KHR, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**This chapter is rated: M! There is sex in this chapter, just so you know! :D**

"Tehe" - Speech

Tehe - Regular text

_'Tehe' - _Thoughts

_Tehe - _Dreams/Memories

_"Tehe" - _Speech in Dreams/Memories

_'Tehe' - _Thoughts in Dreams/Memories

_Previously:_

I sort of freeze up, scared of what he'll say. "W- will you go and get icecream with me..?"

"Sure." He smiles, "Why not?" We walk to the icecream shoppe, and I sit down at the small table, while he orders a double scoop strawberry on a cone.

"Why did you only get one?" I blush so lightly, it's almost unnoticable.

"I only had enough money for one. Sorry, Gokudera." He sits down, handing me the icecream. I take it, licking it slowly. Very, VERY slowly. Yamamoto blushes deeply. I pretend not to notice. He watches closely as I close my eyes and lick it again, moaning at the delisious taste.

I'm only trying to get he to like me. You gotta do what it takes, you know?

I lick it one more time, stareing into his eyes, innocently, but aprently, its too much for him.

"GOKUDERA, EAT THE ICECREAM THE CORRECT WAY, PLEASE!" he says, standing up, slaming his hands onto the table.

I give him a wierd but cute look, and hand it back. "Fine, Yamamoto. Here."

He takes it, and bites it. "Thank you."

/

Yamamoto POV:

_"Yamamoto~!" Gokudera screams as I pound into him, harder and harder into his mattress. "More, Yamamoto!"_

_My hand ghosts down his body, making him need to beg, "Oh, please, Ya- A-ah! -Yamamoto! Touch me, please!"_

_"How bad do you want it?"_

_"Badly! Very- Oh! -very badly!"_

_"And what would you do if I don't?"_

_He reaches down, tweaking his nipples on the way, and starts stroking himself. "Mmm..." He thrusts up into his own touch, as if his hand was better than what I was doing to him._

_Then, right as he's about to cum..._

"Oi, Yamamoto. It's breakfast time." Reborn bangs on my door, waking me up.

"Ugh..." I say to myself, getting up out of the bed. Then, I notice I'm hard.

'Shit!' I think to myself, 'I can't go infront of everyone like this! Especially with Gokudera there!'

"Okay, Yamamoto.." I talk to myself, "You can do this. Play it off, just think of gross things. Yeah. Like... M.M. That's one of the most descusting things you've ever seen, right? Always pretending she's Mukuro's girlfriend. Can't she pick up by now that he's not into her? He'd probably date a rock before her."

I look down. It's still semi-hard. "Okay, Yamamoto. It's resorted to this..." I sigh, "Think of... vagina." I shiver. "Think of how descusting it smells. And how gross it tastes. And how it looks like a octopus's beak. Ew. Just... Ew." I look down again, and I'm not hard anymore.

"I'm never thinking of that ever. EVER again." I walk downstairs in my pajamas. Hibari next to Tsuna, who's next to Reborn, who's next to Bianchi, who's next to Gokudera, who's next to an empty seat, that's next to Ryohei, and blah blah blah.

Everyone already has all their food, and everyone is eating, except for Gokudera. He just pushes his food around on his plate, and frowns, as if something was really wrong. I grab a glass of milk, and sit down next to him.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

He automatically starts to smile cutely, but I can tell it's fake. "Nothing." he says.

"Somethings wrong. I know it. Please tell me."

"Nothing, Yamamoto. I promise." He hugs me.

Then, Haru sneaks behind us, "It's guy love, between two guys~" she sings. Pretty much everyone laughs at us. Hibari doesn't, though. He seems bitter. And by bitter, I mean more then he's always been. More then the 'I'll bite you to death' thing he does. He's like a big ball of anger whenever someone tries to comfort, or just hang out with Gokudera.

"I do not like him!" Gokudera says, flicking my forehead playfully, smiling.

"Don't lie to yourself, Gokudera" I say to him, caressing his chin. He starts to blush really hard, and runs away. No one thinks anything of it, so they don't follow him. I don't either. It's like no one even cares about him anymore. I don't know how that feels, but it probably makes you want to die. I want to give him more attention, but... I... I guess I don't have any excuses not to.

I need to talk to him more. He's so adorable, and sweet, and nice... Now that I think of it, he wasn't like this too long ago. He was so... outgoing and loud. And now it's like he's scared of everything. I wonder what happened to him. If something would have happened to him, he'd tell me, right? Right? He can trust me...

'Ugh.' I think to myself, 'I can't let his depression get me down. I am Yamamoto Takeshi, after all! Nothing can bring me down~!' I lie to myself.

I finish my breakfast and walk away. I don't understand what's making Gokudera so depressed... I'm going to ask him later, and that's final. Something needs to change.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

\/Later on that day\\/

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Gokudera still hasn't come out of his room, and I'm starting to get a little worried. I don't want to go up there, because if he doesn't want me up there, he'll hate me if I barge in.

Then, all of a sudden, loud ass music starts playing from what sounds like Gokudera's room.

"What's that?" Haru asks.

"It sounds like... Touchin' On My! I love that song!" Tsuna says, cuddling with Hibari.

"I'm gonna go tell Gokudera to turn it down." Haru says, then runs to his room, picking the lock. Everyone follows.

Then next thing you know, Haru falls backwards, nosebleeding.

Ryohei looks in, and yells, "Oh my god! I'll never be able to unsee that!" and runs away, screaming.

I look in through the crack in the door next. I... I can't even explain the hotness.

Gokudera with his eyes closed, siting on his bed, his legs spread wide, and two fingers up his ass.

And... "Is that my shirt?

He has one of my shirts up to his nose, smelling it as he fingers himself. I put my hand over my mouth in disbelief. I notice that my cheeks are burning up, and my nose is bleeding.

"Mmmm..!" he moans. "Ah!" he throws his head back, yelling from the pleasure he gives himself.

He is beyond hot. He's very vocal, which I like, and, he's apparently good with his fingers.

"T-Takeshi!" he screams, even though you can hardly hear it over the music.

He arches his back forward really hard, then thrust back down onto his fingers.

"Takeshi!" he yells, "Ahhh!" he cums all over himself. He somehow gets it on his shirt, face, and even in his hair. He wipes some of it off his cheek, then licks it.

Gokudera turns off the music, looking completely innocent.

He takes off his shirt, and puts on mine. He plops down in his bed, cuddling with himself, "Oh, Takeshi..." he says all sing-song like. "I want your dick inside me." he smiles, obviously not noticing that I'm there watching.

He falls asleep quickly, and I look behind me. Everyone's gone, besides Hibari, who glares down at me.

"Leave me alone." I whisper, walking into Gokudera's room, laying down in the bed with him.

"I love you." I smile.

/

**AN: If you review, I'll give you cake! :D**


	4. Soft Spots

**AN: I DON'T OWN KHR, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Ps: SEX IS IN THIS CHAPTER. Just warning you. :D~ **

"Tehe" - Speech

Tehe - Regular text

'Tehe' - Thoughts

_Tehe _- Dreams/Memories

_"Tehe" _- Speech in Dreams/Memories

_'Tehe' _- Thoughts in Dreams/Memories

_**Previously:**_

"T-Takeshi!" he screams, even though you can hardly hear it over the music.

_He arches his back forward really hard, then thrust back down onto his fingers._

_"Takeshi!" he yells, "Ahhh!" he cums all over himself. He somehow gets it on his shirt, face, and even in his hair. He wipes some of it off his cheek, then licks it._

_Gokudera turns off the music, looking completely innocent._

_He takes off his shirt, and puts on mine. He plops down in his bed, cuddling with himself, "Oh, Takeshi..." he says all sing-song like. "I want your dick inside me." he smiles, obviously not noticing that I'm there watching._

_He falls asleep quickly, and I look behind me. Everyone's gone, besides Hibari, who glares down at me._

_"Leave me alone." I whisper, walking into Gokudera's room, laying down in the bed with him._

_"I love you." I smile._

Now on with the story~ :D

Gokudera POV

!-

#yiv1527128874 .yiv1527128874hmmessage P

{

margin:0px;padding:0px;}

#yiv1527128874 1527128874hmmessage

{

font-size:10pt;font-family:Tahoma;}

Yamamoto POV:

"You love me...?" he says quietly, smiling.

I panic, but stay silent.

'Did he really just hear me? Oh my god, Nonononononononono!' I start to feel a little sad. And just a little angry[sarcasm!], 'He doesn't love me back? But he JUST fucking masturbated to me! How does he not love me?'

He snores, then I calm down.

'Oh, he's asleep... Good." I think to myself. 'He's so cute.'

He starts to moan lightly. I chuckle to myself, and hug him.

It starts to get louder, and he starts to whimper, too.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he whimpers.

"Stop it!" he yells and starts to thrash around.

"D-don't touch me!" he starts to scream and cries.

I let go, and he stops screaming, but continues to sob, almost as if he was in a horrifying amount of pain.

"Gokudera..!" I get ontop of him, grab his shoulders, and shake him violently, "Wake up!"

His eyes fly open, and he clings to me, as if I saved his life. "Yamamoto!"

He starts to cry on my shoulder, "I lo-love you..."

I caress his soft cheek, and kiss his lips. I lick his bottom lip, and almost immediately, he opens for me.

He traces his hand down my body to my pants, unbuttoning them, "Yamamoto?" he says.

"Yeah?"

"Will you take me?"

I smile, and his cheeks go a light shade of pink.

"Please say yes..." he nuzzles up to my chest, and I push him onto his back. He kisses me roughly, and all messy. My tounge slips into his mouth, and he sucks on in. My hands run gracefully down the sides of his body, making him moan inside the kiss.

"Oh, Gokudera..." I lick his ear, making him shiver. He raps his arms around my neck, and I suck on his jawline, giving him a light hickey. I move down to his neck, biting, licking, suck and nipping the skin. He tilts his head, giving me more space.

"Yamamoto..." Gokudera moans softly. I lean up a little. "Will you be gentle with me..? I'm fragile." he looks up at me with big, glazed over, almost pleading eyes.

'He looks so damn cute!' I think to myself, and nod. He starts to tug on my pants, "Please take them off..?" I do what he asks, and start licking and sucking his nipples threw my shirt that he's wearing.

He starts to let out beautiful little moans, and I can feel myself getting harder and harder every time.

"That feels good?" I ask, coaxing Gokudera to speak while trying to keep his raging hormones under control.

A small nod.

"Do you want more?"

"Please," Gokudera whispers, sounding more needy than ever. He wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me down for a quick kiss, and then shifts to whisper hotly in my ear. "Fuck me senseless."

At this point, I've lost it. I manually flip him so that he's on his knees. I slowly caress Gokudera's manhood to make him relax, then begin to very quickly lick my fingers for lubrication purposes.

Gokudera winces as he felts something enter his ass. "Relax, Goku-kun," I whisper seductively into his ear, before making scissoring motions to loosen him up. Very soon, I wiggle another finger in, and this time Gokudera let out a soft scream.

"I-it hurts, Yamamoto…" he mumbles, trying to keep his tears in. "Stop…"

"I said relax," I all but growl, but nevertheless stop to allow him to adjust, concentrating on his nipples instead of his hole. When his restless shifting stops, and switches to moans of pleasure, I start to probe around in Gokudera's ass, trying to make him loosen up.

He starts to tremble violently as tears start to roll down his face. "Hib-Yamamoto-kun... Stop, please!"

"You're kidding" I purposefully scissor him a few more times.

"Aah! Yamamoto, stop i—ahn!" he jerks violently, screaming so loudly that it echos in my self-sound-proofed room, as he still cries.

I take my fingers out, and he collapses on his bed, curling up into a ball, sobbing.

"I... I'm sorry, Gokudera... I love you."

"Ple-please leave, Yama...mamoto..."

"Bu—"

He quickly springs up, and looks into my eyes, still trembling. "Just le-leave. Get out..."

I get my clothes back on, "I love you..." and I leave.

"Hibari should be here soon..." I hear Gokudera say to himself.

I clench my fists.

'What a fucking whore...' I storm off into my room, sit down on my bed, and just stay there, still as a rock, almost crying.

**AN: Why was Gokudera acting so wierd? 5 reviews by 10/16/11, and I'll post a chapter about it! :D I already have it written, so once I get to 13, I'll post it right away!**


	5. Gokudera's Memory

**AN: I DON'T OWN KHR, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**WARNING: This chapter might scar you for life. It might make you hate me FOREVER. So, yeah.**

**This chapter explains why Gokudear is so out of character. :P**

**PS: I dont know what happened in the begining of the last chapter with that random computer talk. XD I'm sorry. :P**

**OH! And, I didn't wait for 13 reviews because I couldn't wait to post it. XD**

"Tehe" - Speech

Tehe - Regular text

'Tehe' - Thoughts

_Tehe _- Dreams/Memories

_"Tehe" _- Speech in Dreams/Memories

_'Tehe' _- Thoughts in Dreams/Memories

_**Previously:**_

_"Ple-please leave, Yama...mamoto..."_

_"Bu—"_

_He quickly springs up, and looks into my eyes, still trembling. "Just le-leave. Get out..."_

_I get my clothes back on, "I love you..." and I leave._

_"Hibari should be here soon..." I hear Gokudera say to himself._

_I clench my fists._

_'What a fucking whore...' I storm off into my room, sit down on my bed, and just stay there, still as a rock, almost crying._

!-

#yiv1711976301 .yiv1711976301hmmessage P

{

margin:0px;padding:0px;}

#yiv1711976301 1711976301hmmessage

{

font-size:10pt;font-family:Tahoma;}

Gokudera POV

_His room is cold. Especially against my completely naked body. A window lets in a ray of white light, slightly illuminating the room._

_"Ah!" I grunt, my knuckles white from clutching onto the mattress sheet._

_"Shut it, bitch," Hibari hissed, slapping my ass cheek, leaving a dark, red dash._

_"Mhmmm," I cry, tears building up, sliding down my flushed cheeks._

_"Moan for me," he growls, pinching my nipple, slicing his nails inside the pink bud._

_"Hi-ba-bari" I gasp, fighting the urge to holler from the immense pain on my sensitive bud._

_"I said moan, you whore," he whispers, before digging his nails into the my soft skin just below my ribcage._

_"Mmm," I muster with fake desire. I fell none whatsoever for my 'master'._

_"Are you ready?" Hibari evilly smirks._

_"N-no. Please! U-use some-"_

_He thrusts his entire length into my hole, moaning in lust._

_"AHHHHH!" I sob, feeling my hole being ripped apart from the sudden intrusion._

_I'm so sore from the lack of preparation; I am far too tight for Hibari's thick shaft. Loud moans fill the room; deep grumbles and hard, short breaths echo from the walls. I shut my eyes tightly, wishing for this nightmare to end. No matter how many times I get dragged here, there is no getting used this._

_"You like that, don't you?" grunts Hibari in pure ecstasy, gripping onto my soft face._

_"Y-yes master," I sob, as he pounds into me._

_I can feel the blood slowly spilling on the floor from my ass. The skin fells so raw, as if it is being torn off, exposing the vulnerable muscle. Heat pools from my ass, and the burning increases. I can smell my own blood, dripping down, running over my burning skin, making the pain that much worse._

_"Say it," hissed Hibari, so close to release._

_Only spit drips from my mouth, from the pain and embarrassment._

_Hibari grips my soft, gray hair, and slams my cheek onto the hard floor. I can taste the blood running from my lips. My senses are leaving me, as my head hits the hard floor again._

_"Say it, slut!" roared Hibari._

_"Come for me," I whisper in anguish, hot tears hitting the floor, mixing with my saliva and blood._

_After it's all over, he lays in the bed, pushing my crying, shaking body off._

_"I'll be back whenever I want to, got it?"_

_"Yes, Hibari."_

_"Don't call me that. Only people that I care about can call me Hibari."_

_"Yes, M-master."_

_"And you'll let me take you every time, right, Gokudera?"_

_"Y-yes, master."_

_"And no ones gonna find out, right?"_

_"Yes, Master..."_

I'll never forget the time Hibari cruelly stole my innocence, and my virginity.

**AN: This chapter was Gokudera's memory of the first time Hibari raped him. :P Sorry if I made you sad. :P**


	6. No One Would Care

**AN: I'm really sorry that I keep updatying late, but there has been some stuff going on in my life that's really clouding up my head. Plus, my math class is getting really hard, and I'm really scared about a speech I have to give out to my English class, and... Why am i telling you guys this? Its not like any of you care. :l **

**Oh, and once again, I don't know what happened, but whenever I post a story, there's random computer talk. I tried to fix it, butnothing changed. It just stays there. CONSTENTALY MOCKING MY EXISTANCE... If you cant tell, it really annoys me.**

**I think you all undertsand by now that I don't own KHR. So, I don't need to keep repeating myself.**

••••••••••••••••••••••  
>Yamamoto POV:<p>

Gokudera has been drinking again.

I walked into his room to check on him this morning and he was passed out, an empty bottle of the strongest alcohol we had in the house in his hand, and three more empty ones on his floor. All of them were full and untouched before he got to them.

Now, I just lay on the floor of my room, throwing a baseball high in the air, then catching it, over and over again.

"I wish he'd tell me what's wrong..."

"And I hope he isn't cheating on me... Especially with that creep Hibari. What did he mean by 'Hibari will be here soon'? Have they been having sex? Is that the reason he wouldn't let me finish?"

I sigh and sit up, setting my baseball down on the floor. 'I have to find out... Maybe Tsuna knows something since he's with Hibari. Poor Tsuna.'

I make my way out of my room, past Gokudera's. I guess I should just leave him alone for now. Walking into Tsuna's, I see him picking up his gloves and HDW pills.

"Tsuna~ You gonna go train or something?" I ask, tilting my head while standing in the door way. Tsuna turns to me and rubs his neck, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, Reborn won't leave me alone... Do you need something, Yamamoto?" He asked.

I hesitate for a moment before nodding. "Do you know if anything happened between... Gokudera and Hibari?"

Tsuna frowned abit and shook his head. "Hibari-San would never do anything while dating me!" He fought slightly.

'Tsuna, you have no idea..' I thought and gave him a fake smile. "Alright, Tsuna. Thanks anyway." I walked out and closed the door behind me. 'Well that was a waste of time...'

I walk back into Gokudera's room, and he's not there. I look around the house, I look outside. I walk around town for almost three hours looking for him...

He's gone.

Hibari POV:

I so proud of myself! I can't stand seeing my slave be around other people. Especially with Yamamoto. He disgusts me.

So, what do I do?

Capture him, ofcourse!

Now he has no choice but to be mine.

When him a Yamamoto first started dating, I told him "Break up with him, or there will be consequences." as planned, he said "No."

I gave them time to break up. But once I heard them having sex, that did it for me. I gave him enough freedoms. But now that he abused them, he's punished.

And so is the asshole that tried to steal what is rightfully mine.

Now, he's sitting up on my bed with only a oversized t-shirt on. No pants, no boxers. It's easier to have sex with him that way. His arms are tied together, and I sliced two words onto his cheek: "Fuck me". Much more appealing then him fighting against everything I do to him.

I hear him start to whimper as he comes back to consciousness. "My face hurts..." he says weakly, but oh so cutely. Doesn't he make you just... want to lunge at him and fuck him senseless?

"Why am I tied here?"

"You're being punished." I sit down next to him and start to caress his body.

"Wh-what did I do wr-wrong, Hibari?" I slap him as hard as I can across his soft but scarred face. "How many times do I have to fucking tell you? Never ever call me Hibari. I am Master to you. You're my slave. You're a whore. Nothing. Worthless. You should die, no one would even care. No one likes you. Not even Tsuna. No one would care if you disappeared off of the face of the earth. Everyone hates you."

"Ya-yamamoto would m-miss me..."

My fists clench, my teeth grind and my eye twitches. Without even thinking, I punch Gokudera harder then I ever have before, and he coughs up blood. "Don't ever say his name ever again."

"Y-yes, Master. I u-understand."

"And stop stuttering. It makes you look stupid."

"Yes, M-ma-" he gets cut off by my hand making contact with his skin again.

A tear runs down his face and his lip quivers. He looks away from me. "Can I sleep, Master?"

"Yes, you can." He lays down on my bed, and closes his eyes.

My perfect little slut, next to me, on my bed. Just how I like it.

I slide closer to him and kiss his neck.

There is something I've noticed, though.

He never complains. He never complains when my fists beat his fragile body, he never cries when the insults are thrown. He never leaves when my harsh voice wishes him to be hurt or to die. He brakes slowly as my words chip away at his already breaking heart.

He locks himself in his dark room, silver in the darkness. I always find him. Gokudera has learned to deal with my constant hate for him, never saying anything. He sees the bruises on himself, but he never says a thing. He never complains when I abuse him.

He never screams anymore when I strip and rape him. He used to, but not any more. He believes he's nothing, a speck no one will miss. Gokudera has given up on hoping, reaching out a hand for anyone to take, he knows it always ends up broken. I notice the bruises hidden by the clothes he wears. Not that I care. I never care.

**AN: Damn, I'm making Hibari a really big dickhole in this story... xD Oh well, its not like hes gonna pop out of my screen and bite me to death. And if he does, I'll just beat him with a stick. :D**

**I'm so civilized, aren't I? xD**


	7. Confusion

**AN: I keep updateing late. I'm really sorry... I'll try to finish chapter 8 tonight so I can post it tomorrow to make you guys happy:D**

**I think you all undertsand, I don't own KHR.**

••••••••••••••••••••  
>Gokudera POV:<p>

"M-master..." I plea out, "Please don't m-make me do this... I still h-hurt from earlier today, and you keep h-hitting my bad b-bruises..."

Hibari smiles and kisses my cheek. "Ofcourse. Why wouldn't I listen to my slave? He isn't my property or anything. He doesn't belong to me. He has a say in everything I do." he says sarcastically, laughing afterwards.

So just like he does all the time, he continues with what he wants to do to me, which today is making all of my terribly black blue and purple bruises worse.

Suddenly, he stops and stands up, "Get on your knees." he says. I follow his order. "Now undo my pants and slide down my boxers like a good little slave." I reach to unbutton his jeans, then he slaps my cheek. "No hands."

I pull his zipper down with my teeth and then pull down his boxers the same way. He shudders from the cold air hitting his length, and says "I don't have all day."

He shivers, pleasure racing through him as the I lick around the head.

A few soft moans slip out of Hibari's lips, eyes squeezing tighter. His hand drifts to my mess of gray hair, grabbing in.

I back off as the member rises. I lick up the shaft, making even more groans come from him. I don't enjoy it, but I don't want to get beat, either.

I lick all the way to the tip. My tongue slithers back into my mouth, my lips hovering just above the head.

I looked up at him from beneath my lashes, noting the deep rouge tinge to his face, along with his hateful glare.

Then, Hibari tugged my hair and pushed me back onto his dick.

Hibari tugs my hair again, pelvis arching to choke me. My tongue rubs against the skin. His grip tightens, pushing my head lower, a few more moans of enjoyment escaping his throat, drowning out the sounds of the night outside. I go lower, humming as I do.

"Gokudera..." He muttered, teeth cutting into his lip,

He forces me all the day down as, I keep an even hum, squeezing my eyes as I adjusted to the cock down my throat.

He pulls on my hair again, yanking at the roots. All I feel after that is his cum shooting down my throat.

He pulls me off of my knees by my hair and kisses me, "That was the best blow job you've given me, Gokudera." he smiles, "You can go back to your precious Yamamoto after you spend the night here tonight."

"S-so I'm not you s-slave anymore?" I smile.

"No. You most certainly are. But you don't have to keep being tied up in this room."

"Th-thank you, Master!" I go to hug him, but then I notice that my arms are still tied together. "M-master, will you please unt-untie me?" He unties my restrains to reveal the rope burns and gashes in my skin, and it burns. But I hug him anyway.

He lays me down on the bed and kisses my lips softer then he ever has before.

Regardless, I know that he doesn't care about me, and he never will. He hates me too much.

"I know that I'm letting you off easily this time, but don't think that I won't bring you back here and keep you longer."

"Yes, Master." I smile, even though I know his words are a little harsh, I still feel comforted by him.

"Master," I say, waiting for an answer.

"Yes?"

"May I sleep? I'm tired..."

"Just a few more minutes. I like this."

I shouldn't like it... But I think I do. At least a little. His arms feel so warm and welcoming, but that's what I don't understand. He's normally so cold and distant. What changed him? I don't get it...

Could it be that he does care about me?

That he might have feelings for me?

That he only does these things to me because deep down inside he's confused and he really just loves me?

No... I can't. I-I don't... I love Yamamoto... I'm only here because Hibari forced me to... I can't be falling for Hibari... I just can't be.

**AN: Was this chapter confusing?**

**Suggestions, please. I need them.**


	8. Stockholm Syndrome

**AN: I'm sorry I didn't post this earlier, I know I promised it earlier, but oh well. deal with it:3**

••••••••••••••  
>Hibari POV<br>••••••••••••••

It's so cute. It's just so cute how Gokudera acts. The way he looks when he sleeps. The face he makes when he cums.

He's so worthless, though. He's nothing but another thing that's taking up space. It's funny how he hugged me right after I got done raping his warm, wet, perfect mouth.

He doesn't understand at all why I do this to him.

He doesn't know. He never will.

I think it's so funny how no one loves him anymore at all. No one cares about him. I bet no one even noticed he was gone all day yesterday. They wouldn't care anyway. Even if he was going to tell anyone about him constantly being raped and abused by me, they wouldn't even listen.

Well, maybe Yamamoto. But that would be it.

I hate Yamamoto. I hate him with a burning passion. He is the only thing that stands in my way of having Gokudera all to myself. I got all the others out of the way a long time ago. Except for Haru. She just recently left him in the dust.

First, it was Tsuna. I made him fall in love with me about a year ago. Boom, Gokudera's completely out of that picture.

Second, Dino and his familia. Simple, cut Dino's whip to shreds, and blame Gokudera.

Third, Ryoehi and the whole entire Varia. They were easiest, just tell them that he's gay.

Fourth, Bianchi and the stupid rainbow babies. Steal all the pacifiers, make it look like Gokudera's fault.

Fifth, Mukuro and his people, say that Gokudera said that the "pineapple" hair make them look like they were retards.

Then, everyone just told everyone else about everything, and everyone hates him. It was so simple, it was almost scary.

I feel his bare ass move against my crotch, and he turns around to face me.

I kiss him.

"Good morning, Master" he says, nuzzling his face into my chest, "You're so warm,"

I pull him up to suck on his neck and give him a hickey. I slip my hand up his thin shirt and play with his sensitive nipple, and he gets the idea to start rubbing me through my boxers and let out beautiful, small moans as his nipple gets pinched and rubbed.

I hear Tsuna walking closer and closer to my room, so I push Gokudera off the bed, obviously on the side without the door. He lands hard on the wood floor. "Stay, Gokudera."

"Yes Master."

"And don't talk."

He knods.

No sooner then I turn my head back around to the door, he twists the doorknob and he opens in.

"You're awake?" he asks, "How come you didn't come down yet?"

"I don't know, I'm just lazy." That's probably the weakest excuse I've ever given to someone, but, yay, it worked.

He walks over to my bed, sitting on my waist, then scoots back. "Hard already? What, you get hard as soon as you see me or something?" he smiles.

"Yeah, something like that." I grin.

He leans down and kisses me, and I rub my fingers in his hair to keep his attention on me.

I wave down to Gokudera, silently telling him to sneak out. And he does so without making a sound.

•••••••••••••••••••••  
>Yamamoto POV<p>

I come inside after a few hours of playing baseball. It let's me relieve my stress.

I walk up to my room. I'm still trying to figure out where Gokudera is... "I hope he's ok-"

I get cut off when I see Gokudera crying, sitting on my bed when I open the door.

"Gokudera?" I hug him, "Are you okay?"

He wipes away his tears, "Yeah, I-I'm fine... I just needed to tell you something... Something I'm ashamed of."

My eyes widen. Oh god... I hope it's not about Hibari.

"No... I can't tell you."

"Why not?" I ask, trying to keep him calm, "As long as you tell me the truth, everything will be fine. I won't love you any less than I do now."

He looks at me with those big, beautiful eyes, "Promise..?"

"Promise." I gently smile

"Hibari..." he starts to cry again, "Hibari has been... raping me for a long time now. He hits me and slaps me and cuts me and bites me and burns me..." He lifts up his shirt and pulls down his pants to show me all his cuts and bruises on his stomach, then shows me his gashed and burned legs and arms.

My jaw drops. This explains everything. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, Yamamoto... I wish I was."

"How long has this been going on for!"

"About a year and a half... Maybe longer..."

"Why didn't you tell my sooner?"

"Be-because I was s-scared! He scares me, Yamamoto! He tells me I-I'm nothing and w-worthless and hurts me! He'll ki-kill me if he finds out I t-told you! A-and, I was scared of what you were going to do! I-I-I don't want you to hate me like everyone else... I love you..."

I stand up, "I'm gonna kill him."

But he pulls me back down, "But... I'm confused t-too... I-it's like I've been acquiring f-feelings for him... I-I think I lo-love him too.."

My hand slaps him across the face as hard as I can.

I'm completely shocked.

"Ya-Yamamoto... Why..?"

I just stay still.

He runs away, tears pouring from his eyes.

I can't believe the words I heard. Could he have Stockholm Syndrome**?

**AN:**

**Stockholm Syndrome: an illness of the brain where the person ends up sympathizing and often feeling affections for the person who committed a terrible crime against them, such as repetitive rape, constant abuse and abduction**

**I love you guys. :3  
><strong> 


	9. Problems

**AN: Someone(you know who you are) suggested that I should start updateing everyother day, so as long as I have the time, I will :3**

**I LOVE ALL OF MY READERS AND REVIEWERS TO PIECES AND I WANT TO HAVE ALL YOUR BABIES. (jk, just some of you :D)**

!-

#yiv1600936711 .yiv1600936711hmmessage P

{

margin:0px;padding:0px;}

#yiv1600936711 1600936711hmmessage

{

font-size:10pt;font-family:Tahoma;}

•••••••••••••••••••••  
>Yamamoto POV<p>

I love Gokudera... I really really do. I didn't mean to really hit him. I just couldn't believe that he would do something like love Hibari...

Even if it's not his fault, even if it's just because of Stockholm Syndrome, he still shouldn't love someone who turned his life upside down...

I'm going to go to Hibari's room right now... And he's going to pay. I'm going to make sure he never goes anywhere near Gokudera ever again.

It's 3 pm, and everyone's out training. Everyone besides me and Hibari, that is. Gokudera's still sleeping, though. I bet he looks so cute right now, hair messy, eyes closed, mouth slightly open as he hugs a pillow. Adorable. Absolutely adorable.

But, back on track.

I slam open Hibari's door, to find him listening to music on his bed.

"What do you want, pig?" he asks, as if he's better then me.

"Why did you do that to Gokudera?"

"Do what."

"Rape and abuse him! The poor thing balled his eyes out to me this morning about everything!"

"He's such a poor thing. And that's all he'll ever be. A walking personification of worthlessness. But tell me, Yamamoto, have you ever even gotten inside of him? Has he sucked you? Have you even seen him fully naked? I know the answer to that. No, you haven't. And you never will, because his delicious, silky, perfect body is mine. All mine, and you know it's true."

My fists clench, and I punch him in the face. You could hear his jaw crack. He punches me in the chest, then I kick him in the side of the head. Before either of us even know it, it's a full out fight. Kicking, punching, clawing.

I grab him by his hair, and rap my hands around his neck, and start to strangle him, thumbs pressing into the middle of his throat to stop all the air that's trying to make it to his lungs.

He makes these funny little noises that amuse me a lot. When he starts to stop struggling, I let go, giving him mercy. He breathes hard, catching his breath. I smile and start walking away.

"You'll regret this, Yamamoto..."

"Sure I will," I say, slamming the door.

•(\/A Few Weeks Later\\\\\/)•

••••••••••••••  
>Hibari POV<p>

I've been leaving Gokudera relatively by himself for a while. In the past few weeks, I've only fucked him at most four times.

Gokudera and Yamomoto have been having sex a lot lately. You can hear Gokudera scream and moan from my room, and you can tell when Yamamoto's fucking him hard. The bed hits the wall so hard that it knocks down some of my stuff off the walls sometimes

I have to say, sometimes when I'm alone in my room while they're doing it, I jerk off. Gokudera's voice is just so erotic I can't stand it.

Once, he accidentally moaned my name instead of Yamamoto's. Yamamoto ignored him for 3 days because of it. Those 3 days were the the greatest ever.

Gokudera stayed with with me all day, everyday. Everywhere I went, he followed like a lost puppy. Whenever I'd look angry or sad, he'd sit in my lap or hug me, then nuzzle his face into me chest, asking if I was okay and if there was anything he'd be able to do to make me happy.

Gokudera is the cutest little thing, I swear. He's now 15, and I'm a year older then him. Only a year younger but he looks like a little kid because he's so adorable.  
>I have the greatest plan to make him all mine.<br>And there's no way it's not gonna work .

I look a the clock, 2 a.m.

I sneak into Yamamoto's room, and tie him to a chair, then gag him. The heavy sleeper finally wakes up. I press a knife to his neck "If you make one noise, I'll slit your throat."

He nods.

I blindfold Gokudera and handcuff him to the head board before I pull his boxers down. He wakes up, giggling. "I didn't know you like bondage, Yamamoto"

I laugh a little, sounding just like Yamamoto. So far so good.

I kiss his stomach, and slowly make my way up to his ear, where I start to blow in it.

"Mmm, Yamamoto..." I lick his earlobe and my fingers make their way down to his length, tweaking his nipples on their way down.

I look over to Yamamoto, who's nearly crying, and I grin as I enter him without preparing him first.

"Y-Yamamoto.. It hurts.."

I just keep going deeper and harder with each thrust, and I can feel him start to bleed, as he starts to cry.

"Pl-please stop!"

I laugh again, going harder and harder into his tight little ass. I feel him start to go soft from the pain. I kiss his neck where his blood vessel is, then bite it hard, drawing a large amount of blood.

I smirk as Yamamoto silently cries, knowing he can do nothing to help his boyfriend.

I stop thrusting into his weak body for a moment, and bite his hip, making him bleed more. I quickly shove 4 fingers in his ass, and he lets out a shrill scream, but as fast as they came, all his sounds stop.

He passed out.

What a pussy.

•••••••••••••••••••  
>Gokudera POV<br>•••••••••••••••••••

When I wake up, I'm in my own room. After Yamamoto raped me, I guess he took me back to my room.

How nice.

I don't know why he'd do that to me... If he'd just ask, he'd be able to fuck me as hard as he wants.

But, no. He raped me... It's like Hibari's and Yamamoto's personalities switched.

Hibari's so nice and sweet and caring now,

And Yamamoto is the one hurting me.

I'm so confused... I want... I want to die.

Nothing makes sense anymore, and no one even remembers that I exist besides Hibari and Yamamoto it seems..

Ontop of that, I've been throwing up a lot. I was pretty much a twig made of all skin and bone before, but now in the past two months, I've lost about 20 pounds from puking so much.

I'm scared... And I wish things would go back to the way they were when I was still back in Italy...  
>I wish I never would have even met Yamamoto or Hibari... Everyone else I don't care about either because they don't even realize that I'm alive... I used to be Juudiame's right hand man... I used to be obsessed with making him happy and keeping him protected.<p>

I used to be a strong guy in the mafia, but look at me now, I'm nothing. I'm worthless. I bet Reborn doesn't even remember me...

And thats sad because him and I used to be lovers. He got bored with my sister once, and came to me to relieve his stress. Even though I'm so young, I know a good dick when I see one, and Reborn was amazing. He hit all the right spots and touched me in all the right places. He was kinky, though. He had so many fetishes. Like having me crossdress, and licking and blowing in my ear, and making me beg.

"Gokudera," I hear Hibari say from the hallway. "Open your door."

I get up, "Please hold on, Master, I'm coming.." I open the door for him and kiss his cheek.

He shuts the door and tells me "Sit on the bed."

I nod my head, silently telling him to go on.

"Why did you tell Yamamoto?"

"I-I'm so-"

"That doesn't answer my fucking question! Why did you tell Yamamoto?"

"I do-don't know, Master..."

"If you didn't know, you wouldn't have told him," he grabs my chin and holds it up to his face with a strong, bruising grip, making me stare into his eyes in fear, "Now tell me why you told him."

"I-I was scared... I di-didn't wanna hold it in a-anymore. It hurts here," I touch my chest where my heart is, "And makes this sick," I put my hand on my head.

I see his eye twitch. 'Oh no,' I think, 'Master's gonna hurt me again...'

He grabs my cigarettes and a lighter then lights one of them.

Master started smoking a while ago... I few months, I think.

I look away from him for a second, thinking about nothing.. I hug him, and he pushes me away. A minute or two passes, and all if a sudden, I feel terrible pain coming from my neck.

I try to keep quiet, knowing that Master hates when I make sounds when he hurts me, but a cute, high-pitched whimper slips my lips, making Master even more angry.

He grabs my wrist and lights the lighter on the underside of my arm, burning me.

I whimper again and start to cry harder and harder with each second he keeps the fire on me.

After what seems like forever, he takes the flame off of my skin. The pain only gets worse when the fire is gone. I scream, and start to cry even more.

"Shut the hell up. You're giving me a headache."

I whimper, but hug him again. My arm stings as it touches his warm body, but I can't complain. He'll get angry, and he might hurt me again.

"I love you, Master."

**AN: Okay, its official, I AM A REVIEW WHORE. So, please. Satisfy my needs and review:D**


	10. Love Him While You Can

**AN: I'm really sorry for the wait guys. I've had a rough few weeks, and I didn't have much time for writing. I made this chapter extra long, though! I hope it was worth the wait.**

!-

#yiv14758487 .yiv14758487hmmessage P

{

margin:0px;padding:0px;}

#yiv14758487 14758487hmmessage

{

font-size:10pt;font-family:Tahoma;}

•••••••••••••••••••••  
>Yamamoto POV<p>

It's been a few days since Hibari raped Gokudera right infront of me.

And it worked. His terrible, evil plan worked.

My boyfriend, my Gokudera, has been avoiding me since that night. He actually believes it was me...

But I'm going to confront him today, and tell him the truth. I hope he believes me.

I sit around for a good two hours, just thinking about how I'll tell him. I know it'll be hard to convince him to believe me, because Hibari's so far up Gokudera's ass that he's corrupted his brain with nothing but lies.

"That's it." I say to myself, "Enough is enough. I'm going to talk to him right now, and that's final."

I get up, and run into Gokudera's room nearly breaking the door down. Luckily, Hibari's not in there.

"Gokudera," I say, hugging him.

He just stays silent.

"I love you, Gokudera." I smile.

"Are you just going to rape me again?"

"No, I'm not, and I never did!"

"Don't lie to me. You were the only one in the room with me, it sounded just like you, and when I woke up, I was in my own bed. Master would never be nice enough to carry me back to bed. Plus, Master told me he didn't."

"Why the hell are you calling Hibari 'Master'? He doesn't own you!"

"Yes he does..."

"Whatever..."

"Is there anything else you want to lie to me about?"

"I wasn't lying..." I start to cry a little bit and kiss his hand, "I promise you that I would never have the heart to ever hurt you like that. I love you way too much."

"..."

"Gokudera, please believe me."

"Give me a reason to believe you."

I think for a second...

"Follow me." I smile.

••••••••••••••••••••  
>Gokudera POV<p>

I follow him back to his room, and he sits me on his bed.

He looks threw his messy closet, and after a few seconds, he pulls out a guitar.

"I learned how to play this song just for you." he smiles, and sits down on his floor. I get there with him.

He starts to play his song, and begins to sing, "When I see your smile tears run down my face. I can't replace, and now that I'm stronger I've figured out how this world turns cold and breaks through my soul and I know, I'll find deep inside me I can be the one.  
>I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to Heaven.<br>It's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
>Seasons are changing and waves are crashing, and stars are falling all for grow longer and nights grow shorter, I can show you, I'll be the one.<br>I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to Heaven.  
>'Cause you're my, you're my, my<br>My true love, my hole heart, please don't throw that away.  
>'Cause I'm here for you.<br>Please don't walk away, and please tell me, you'll stay, stay  
>Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill, and I know, I'll be okay, though my skies are turning gray.<br>I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to Heaven.  
>I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to Heaven."<p>

I start to cry and hug him, and I don't plan on letting go. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard! I can't believe you learned that all for me!"

He runs his fingers threw my hair, "Do you believe me, now?"

"Yes, I do." I kiss his cheek, and he lightly caresses my chin, kissing me deep.

I love his kisses. They're so much different than Hibari's. His are so... Messy and bruising. Yamamoto's are so gentle and full of love. I don't understand why I let Hibari be such a dick to me all the time... I guess it's because he's the strongest in whole familia, and he scares me. I'll just-

"Oh shit..." I whisper, then run to the bathroom, throwing up violently into the toilet.

"Gokudera, do you need to go to the hospital? I've been hearing you throw up like this all the time for almost 4 months, and you might have a bad problem..."

"I don't need a doctor," I spit into the toilet again, "All I need is some water."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just give me some water! My mouth tastes worse than cum!"

He chuckled "I didn't know cum tasted bad, Gokudera" and got me some water.

"Yours doesn't taste bad..." I take a drink, swish it around my mouth, than spit it out. "Your's is kinda sweet" I get up, and start brushing my teeth.

"Really?" he smiles, getting behind me, and rapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, really." I spit out the last of the toothpaste, "Will you carry me back to our room?" I emphasize our, and he kisses my forehead, picking me up off the ground like I'm his bride.

"I love you, Gokudera."

"I love you too." he kicks open the door, and sits me on the bed. Then he goes back to shut and lock the door.

"Do you love me more than Hibari?" he spreads my legs, and sits in between them, bringing his head up to mine. He kisses my cheek.

"Yes, I do." He licks my neck, avoiding the spot where Hibari bit me.

"You know, Yamamoto," I say, "I don't feel like having sex right now. My stomach hurts really badly... Im just not all together at the moment."

"It's okay, I understand." He says sort of disappointed, "But I'm not gonna force you into it." He sits at the end of my bed.

"That doesn't mean that you can't lay next to me." I smile. He lays next to me right away.

"Yamamoto..." I say, "I'm cold.."

"I got it." he runs to his room really quick, and grabs his oversized and extremely warm gray jacket. Wait... Extremely? I think I've been paying a little to much attention to Ryohei, lately.

"Sit up, 'Dera." he grins. I do what he asks, and he puts the jacket on me, then lays down.

"I think you'd be less cold if you weren't wearing short-shorts when it's like 35 degrees outside."

I hug him, "But you like when I wear short-shorts, right?"

"It doesn't matter, you're beautiful no matter what you wear. But yes, I do like them. I get to touch your perfect, soft legs easier." he touches my thighs, and I hug him, snuggling up to his chest.

All of a sudden, my door slams open, and Hibari comes bursting in. "What are you doing with my slave?"

I immediately get up off the bed, and get on my knees, hanging my head to my master. "I'm terribly sorry, Master!"

He kicks me in the side of my head, and I fall to my side from the impact, curling up into a ball. "I wasn't asking you."

"Why," he walks up to Yamamoto, getting in his face "Why do you think that you have the right to steal my property?'

Yamamoto stands up, pushing Hibari, "Gokudera isn't yours. He isn't your property. And I didn't steal him, he was mine first."

Hibari pushes Yamanoto back, "I fucked him before you even saw him naked."

Yamamoto pushes him harder, "You raped him."

Hibari laughs, "At least I didn't have to serenade him like a pussy to gain his trust."

"I didn't have to scare him shitless for him to love me!" Yamamoto tries to punch Hibari, but he grabs Yamamoto's arm and twists it.

"So childish," he pushes Yamamoto to the ground and stomps on his chest, "Thinking that you can beat me. I'm the strongest here, Yamamoto! I'm the strongest in the entire Vongola! Have you forgotten that?"

Yamamoto kicks Hibari's other leg, sending him toppling over. He jumps up, grabs a bunch Hibari's hair, and kicks him in his crotch. "No, I haven't, it was never true."

Hibari glares at him.

"Get the fuck outta here, Hibari." Yamamoto stands up next to me, "Because I'm not leaving my beautiful Hayato alone."

"You're not gonna like what comes of this, Yamamoto Takeshi. You're going to regret everything this time, you little pussy." he walks out.

"'Moto?" I tug on Yamamoto's shirt, looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"Why is Hibari such a mad person?"

"He's a nasty, disgusting pig. He hates everyone."

I look back down, blinking a couple times. "'Moto, can we play toy cars?"

"Gokudera, you're fifteen. Fifteen year olds don't play with toy cars."

My eyes go big, and they water. "B-but..." I purposefully make a single tear run down my face.

"Gokudera, please don't cry," he hugs me, wiping away my tears, "I love you."

"I wanna toy car!"

"Where is it?" he sighs.

"...I dunno." I hug him tighter.

He gets up, "NO! Don't leave me!" I cry out, whimpering. He lifts me up, "Do you want me to carry you?" he smiles, knowing my answer. I nod, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry that Hibari did this to you, but he made you so fucking cute, it's unbelievable," he says as I open the door.

"I know." I smile.

We walk around the house, asking anyone if they have any toy cars. No one has any, and that makes me sad.

"'Moto?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go and buy one? I really wanna toy car." I stare into his eyes.

"Do you have money?"

"No..."

He sighs, "I'll pay for it."

"Nonononono!" I yell, "I don't need it, I just wanted you to carry me around in public." I smile.

"Oh..." he puts me down, "Then get dressed, we'll go out now."

I hug him, "I love you." He hugs me back, and replies, "I love you too, Gokudera." and kisses my forehead, making me blush.

"Are you gonna get dressed?"

I run back upstairs, changing into a pair of jeans, a decent t-shirt, and a jacket.

"I'm ready, 'Moto!" I run over to Yamamoto, and I trip over my own feet, only to be caught by the one I love.

I gasp, looking him in the eyes, the deep brown meeting silver. He tilts his head, kissing my lips softly. He pulls away as quick as he started the kiss, but I pull him back and kiss him again. I lick his lip, silently asking him to open for me. He does, and then steals back dominance. I grab his arm and pull him up the stairs, then he lays down on the bed. I get ontop of him with my legs spread, and my ass on his crotch. He pulls me down and we kiss again, our fingers in eachother's hair. Suddenly, he grinds his hips against mine, and I moan into the kiss, grinding back. I start to strip, and take my time with it. I'm giving Yamamoto a nice show. I tease him, slowly playing with the last article of clothing on my body, my bright blue panties. Instead of taking them off, I unbutton his jeans and take out his beautiful, hard length. He takes off his shirt, but as he does, I play with my sensitive nipples, pulling and pinching them.

"Oh, Yamamoto..." My hand slowly slithers down my chest, going lower and lower as my hips sway fluidly side to side. My hand goes down, into the front of my skimpy panties and to my tight hole. I press a finger in and over exaggerate a little moan, knowing that Yamamoto loves it when I moan.

"Hayato..." I hear him say, "Hurry before I end up raping you."  
>I giggle, taking his dick into my hand and positioning myself over it. "As you wish."<p>

•••••••••••••••  
>Hibari POV<p>

I hear them... The sound of the bed squeaking, Yamamoto's groans, Gokudera's moans and cries of pleasure. It all angers me. Why can't I be the one doing all this to Gokudera? Why can't he love me like he loves Yamamoto?

About 30, 45 minutes later, as I hear Gokudera scream, "Cum in me!" I finally come up with my plans for revenge.

If I can't have him,  
>No one will.<p>

**AN: If you review, I'll be happy.**

**:'3**


End file.
